1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for use at construction sites forming buildings and walls generally. More particularly design of the present invention is designed to provide a form for creating vertically standing walls by pouring unhardened concrete therein and allowing the concrete to harden with the mold formed thereafter forming a portion of the final construction. More particularly the design of the present invention pertains to those forms which include spacer members or brackets extending between vertically extending panels for defining space therebetween within which unhardened poured concrete can be placed to form such high strength walls.
Walls formed of poured concrete are particularly adaptable in today's usage in view of the possibility of damage to standing structures especially from natural disasters such as earthquakes, hurricanes, fallen trees, etc. The design of a poured concrete wall provides significant structural strength for use in such applications as well as other areas where extremely stable building construction needs are apparent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art designs have been contemplated and some utilizes such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,532 issued Feb. 1, 1949 to L. R. Porter, Jr. on a "Mold For Casting Wall Slabs"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,116 issued Aug. 11, 1953 to G. A. Macready on a "Method Of Making Hollow Monolithic Concrete Slabs"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,710 issued Oct. 20, 1953 to B. Roensch et al and assigned to Daystrom, Incorporated on a "Method Of Making Building Panels"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,063 issued Oct. 13, 1959 to H. S. Jones et al on a "Mold For Forming Concrete Frames"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,429 issued Sep. 15, 1964 to T. W. Garmon on a "Form For Casting Concrete Wall Slab"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,673 issued Dec. 12, 1967 to W. D. Williams and assigned to Symons Mfg. Company on a "Concrete Wall Form With A Particular Panel Hinge Arrangement"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,575 issued Dec. 2, 1969 to A. Arrighini and assigned to Rocform Corporation on a "Prefabricated Wall Form"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,115issued Dec. 22, 1970 to F. Williams and assigned to American Cement Corporation on a "Form For Monolithic Concrete Wall Construction"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,095 issued Jan. 26, 1971 to N. McNiel and assigned to Ben D. Marks on a "Building Wall Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,514 issued Jul. 27, 1971 to J. Sanders on an "Adjustable Form For Poured Concrete Construction"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,824 issued Aug. 1, 1972 to L. Kesting on an "Apparatus For Manufacture Of Concrete Buildings"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,928 issued Sep. 26, 1972 to J. Shoemaker and assigned to Synions Corporation on a "Concrete Wall Form With Adjustable Bulkhead"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,806 issued Jul. 31, 1973 to V. Talandis on a "Concrete Wall Form"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,940 issued Jun. 1, 1976 to L. Ramberg on a "Reinforcing Assembly And Reinforced Concrete Building Walls"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,846 issued Jun. 7, 1977 to S. Caplat and assigned to Societe Les Coffrages Madernes on a "Panel For Casting Concrete"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,639 issued Oct. 3, 1978 to T. Steenson et al and assigned to Butler Manufacturing Company on a "Reinforced Insulated Concrete Building Panel"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,322 issued Apr. 3, 1979 to C. Dahlstrom on a "Mold Element For Concrete-Casting"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,501 issued Sep. 23, 1980 to H. DeLozier and assigned to Rocky Mountain Foam Form, Inc. on a "Concrete Form"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,061 issued Oct. 7, 1980 to P. Day, Jr. on a "Reinforced Masonry Construction"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,920 issued Oct. 28, 1980 to W. Lount and assigned to Frank R. Lount & Son (1971) Ltd. on a "Foamed Plastic Concrete Form And Connectors Therefor"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,594 issued Feb. 23, 1982 to A. Schworer and assigned to "Peri-Werk Artur-Schworer KG on a "Formwork Panel For Concrete Walls"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,289 issued Jun. 8, 1982 to J. Strickland and assigned to Strickland Systems, Inc. on a "Concrete Form Support Structure"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,344 issued Sep. 7, 1982 to P. Nobbe on a "Method And Device For Producing Slotted Concrete Walls In Place"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,926 issued Aug. 7, 1984 to W. Bomberger and assigned to GIBA AG Gesellschaft fur Industrialisierung in Bauwesen on an "Assembly Of Casing Elements For Pouring Of Concrete"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,403 issued Aug. 14, 1984 to J. Schreiber et al and assigned to Soletanche on a "Method Of Constructing Poured-Concrete Wall Panels And Wall Thus Obtained"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,428 issued Mar. 26, 1985 to R. Gerhard and assigned to Bank Constructors, Inc. on a "Method Of Forming A Prefabricated Concrete Panel"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,422 issued Mar. 15, 1988 to D. Young and assigned to Young Rubber Company on an "Insulating Non-Removable Type Concrete Wall Forming Structure And Device And System For Attaching Wall Coverings Thereto"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,310 issued Dec. 26, 1989 to P. Boeshart on a "Concrete Forming System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,664 issued Jul. 31, 1990 to C. Allred on a "Concrete Wall Form Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,272 issued Sep. 18, 1990 to Y. Lee on a "Modular Concrete Form"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,360 issued Jan. 7, 1992 to V. Spera and assigned to Speral Aluminum Inc. on a "Prefabricated Assembly For Poured Concrete Forming Structures"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,039 issued May 11, 1993 to P. Boeshart on an "Apparatus For Interconnecting Concrete Wall Forms"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,860 issued Jun. 8, 1993 to D. Thomson et al and assigned to Maploca of Illinois, Inc. on a "Building System For Reinforced Concrete Construction"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,193 issued Apr. 25, 1995 to K. Baxter on an "Insulated Concrete Wall Tie System".